The present invention relates to wearing articles such as disposable diapers, disposable gowns used in medical field or bandages and particularly to such wearing articles utilizing a mechanical fastener.
Disposable wearing articles utilizing a mechanical fastener are well known in the art. For example, a disposable diaper disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2977501 utilizes a pair of Y-shaped tape fasteners extending outward from respective wings of a rear waist region in a transverse direction of the diaper. Each of these tape fasteners is provided on the inner surface at its distal end portion with a hook member of the tape fastener serving to cooperate with a loop member to form the entire tape fastener.
In the diaper disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2977501, respective proximal end portions of the Y-shaped tape fasteners are bonded to inner and outer surfaces of the respective wings. Such manner of bonding ensures that the tape fasteners can be permanently bonded to the wings, on one hand, but this locally stiffens the wings in zones thereof in which the tape fasteners are bonded thereto, on the other hand. For the diaper in which the wings should have elastic stretchability, this stretchability is deteriorated by the tape fasteners. In addition, the distal end portions of the tape fasteners already have a relatively high stiffness due to the presence of the hook member attached thereto and, in zones of the wings in which the respective hook members come in engagement with the loop member, the wings have a further higher stiffness which deteriorates stretchability and flexibility of the diaper.